


Breakup

by Kaelyn_Garclove



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Brotherly Love, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, My First Fanfic, Reader-Insert, Self-Doubt, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelyn_Garclove/pseuds/Kaelyn_Garclove
Summary: I think we should break up.





	Breakup

You had just been returning from meeting up with your brother, Xander, at the park and now heading towards your boyfriend's house. He was perfect in your eyes, but he never seemed to think so. You two have been together for almost 6 months, and have known each other for a year. Sans- everytime you say, think, or hear his name your heart would always start to beat faster- is a very patient monster, and you really respected that, but today seemed to be a very different case.

 

"Hey babe, how was your day?" You say as you close the front door and head straight for the couch to hug sans. As you hug him he shifts uncomfortably and glares at you while saying "eh, probably didn't have a day as good as yours." You slowly pull away, confused as to why he's acting like this. 

 

"Sweetie…is everything okay?" You say softly to not rile him up more than he already was. "_____, if you didn't want to be with me you could've just told me y'know" he says with a bitter tone. "Sans, I have no idea what you're talking about." You say panicking and thinking rapidly about what you did wrong.

 

"Look….I think we should break up."

 

____________________________________________________

 

That was only a month ago, and those same words still haunt you. 

 

Had you done something wrong?

 

Were you not good enough?

 

You were such an emotional mess. You probably would have stayed cooped up in your room those 2 weeks, but your brother would not have that and try to get you out as often as possible. Being the sweet little brother he is, he tried his best to cheer you up. He made you forget the pain momentarily, but nothing could get your mind off of Sans.

You never told Xander about the breakup, but you knew he had a hunch of what was constantly bothering you. 

At the moment you were watching TV with Xander, racalling him saying his favorite show was on. Some Universe kid named Steve? Stephen? Whatever his name was. You were hardly paying attention and just wanted to go sulk in your room. 

" Hey, Xander, I think im just gonna go to my room and um…..finish some schoolwork." A big fat lie and you knew Xander saw right through it, but it was worth a shot amirite.

 

"_____, c'mon you promised me you'd watch Steven Universe with me." 

Oh, so his name was Steven.

 

"Xander, I just want some time to myself and mull over some stuff." A look of sympathy flashed over his face for a second before a look of determination replaced it. "Ok ok, how about this, we go out to eat then you can spend some time by yourself."

Wanting to just get him off your back you agreed "Yeah, sounds fine, where to?" You say while fetching your car keys "I'll drive."

 

"Hmmm, how about Grillby's, my friends have been nagging me to-"

 

"Ah….on second thought let's watch Steven Universe, we can just order some pizza." 

 

That's were your first date with Sans took place. Going back there would be the death of you. Ugh! Just thinking about it brings tears to your eyes.

 

"I don't know what's your problem, you always say it's nothing, that school is stressing you out, but I know that nothing is something." 

 

"Xander, please-" You let out while your voice cracks. "Like I said, I need some time to myself."

 

You start walking toward your room when you were suddenly jerked back by the wrist

 

"I'll let you have some time for yourself, but first, please, answer me this…….is… is this about Sans?"

 

"I wasn't-" sob. "-good enough for him."

 

Xander is suddenly filled with panic, wondering why you had broken down so easily. "Whoa, hey, what do you mean by that?" 

 

You never wanted to recall that day again. Sans meant the world to you, you never saw the break up coming. You hadn't told Xander this due to him being the overprotective little brother and you didn't want him worrying about you.

 

Obviously he ended up worrying about you. You had assumed he'd think that school had gotten you stressed out, but he always hits the nail on the head when knowing what's wrong with you. Maybe it was because you both were really close -and still are- as little kids.

 

You wiped your tears away trying to calm yourself down and cleared your throat. "The day before we broke up we were happy, everything was fine, we joking around, and spent most of the day cuddling."  
Tears started pricking at your eyes again, but kept going. "He just broke up with me out of the blue." Your voice started cracking. 

 

"Was I annoying?"

 

"Clingy?"

 

"Xander, I know I did something wrong, bu-"

 

"Stop."

 

"See, even you're getting annoyed by-!"

 

"Stop!" He looked pained "You are one of the most amazing people in the world, you have a kind heart, and you don't let looks bother you at all, you only focus on their personality." He grabbed you by the shoulders and looked you straight in the eyes. "If he can't see that then he's a fool for letting you go so easily."

 

Hearing this made you break down all over again, tears streaming down your face uncontrollably. Xander pulled you into a tight hug letting me cry into his chest and led you both to the living room couch to sit.

 

"It's okay, just let it all out."

 

____________________________________________________

*Xander's POV*

 

______ had fallen asleep. Looking down at her I got a closer look at her face and see that she had bags under her eyes. Not once had I seen her like this and it kills me to see her like this. I knew something was up, the way she talked about her relationship with Sans seems as if both of them truly loved each other.

 

Gently picking ______, I went to her room, ready to put her to bed. While tucking her in I look at the digital clock resting on the nightstand marking 11:24 p.m.

 

Going to Grillby's seems like a good idea right about now. I heard that they also serve alcoholic drinks there. I hardly drank because our mom hated it, but I seriously needed it right now. Grabbing my car keys, I head to _____'s room, give her a kiss on the forehead, I make sure the front door is locked, and head towards my car.

 

~☆~☆~☆~☆~

 

The city lights looked beautiful at this time. I had never really enjoyed going out of the house, I always preferred to stay in and play games all day, but ______, had always made go out every once in a while. Now that I take a second glance at the lively city I understand why she enjoyed going out.

 

I perk up when my GPS indicates that I had reached my destination. I park near the small building and head inside. 

 

Looking around the place seemed to be pretty popular. I instantly knew I'd love this place, it gave off nice vibes, and a homey feeling. Going up to the bar I pull out a stool and sit myself down.

 

What the- is that dude on fire?!

 

"Yo, dude, you alright!?"

 

At my outburst, many people start laughing. 

 

Why the hell would these people be laughing, this guy could be seriously-

 

The man started chuckling a deep, gravely chuckle. 

 

"Sir, im a fire elemental monster, there's no need to fret about my safety. But I do appreciate that you did"

 

Oh.

 

I started blushing furiously.

 

"Im so sorry, I just can't help but worry for others sometimes."

 

He chuckled again. "Its fine, you seem like a nice young man worrying for others. There's not many people like you now a day's."

 

"Yeah, I learned from someone just as nice." ______, was so keen on me to be as nice as possible and to not be rude. 

 

He smiled kindly "They sound amazing."

 

"Yeah, they are."

 

"Anyways, is there anything I could get you sir?" 

 

Oops, I had kinda sorta forgotten why I was here in the first place.

 

"Oh, um." I look down at the menu ordered the most interesting one to me "Can I get the Bloody Bull?"

 

"Of course you can, just give me a minute to whip it up." He walks away. Damn. He is hot, not just because he's a fire monster and with that sweet deep red velvet voice he could swoon me over anyday. I mean I know I'm straight, but I know how to acknowledge a good looking guy when I see one.

 

He comes back a few monents later and sets my drink down. "I hope you enjoy and if you need anything else dont hesitate to call me over."

 

"Thank you!" I immediately take a drink from my beverage and I'd be lying if I didn't like the burning sensation it left at the back of my throat. It's been a while since I drank, but I wasn't planning on getting drunk, I just needed to get a buzz.

 

As I take another long swig, I hear Grillby attending anothet costumer that I hadn't notice sit a couple seats away from me.

 

"Sans, I can't have you doing this almost everyday."

 

I nearly choke on my drink.

 

___________________________________________________

*Sans' POV*

 

i don't know why thought i had a chance with her. she is so perfect and i'm just some sad excuse of a monster.

 

i really did love her, but if she wanted to be with someone else i wouldn't blame her.

 

the day i saw her with that man at the park really devastated me, she never striked me as a person to do stuff like that. she showed me how to have hope again, i trusted her so much. all that was thrown out the window now.

 

i usually spent my time in my room napping all day or drinking at grillb's without paps noticing.

 

pap's hated that i was being 'more of a lazy bones than i already was', but i honestly could care less if that were true at the moment. 

 

i wish i wouldn't have fallen for her so hard. 

 

although i left her, there hasn’t been a day that I haven't forgotten her.

 

but as long as she's happy then i'll be happy.

 

"SANS, YOU LAZYBONES, NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE LAZING AROUND."

 

"aaauuuuugh, c'mon paps, im not in the mood for this today."

i love the big guy to death, but my patience was running thin nowadays, and i could only handle so much of paps' nagging. i would hate myself even more if i took out my anger on paps, so i had started drinking away my problems and anger two weeks after i broke up with _______.

 

"Brother…" There was a pause. "I know your breakup with the human has greatly affected you, but locking yourself up in your room all day is not going to improve your mood"

 

"Can you please open the door."

 

as soon as i open the door im eveloped in a bone crushing hug (pun intended)

"Please don't lock yourself up like this sans, it worries me to no end, I just want you to leave your room for once."

a pathetic sob leaves me as i reply "im sorry for worrying ya paps….._______ was-hell she still is very special to me, y'know."

 

"I know brother, but locking yourself up won't solve anything for you." he said says while pulling me away slighty and wiping away my tears

 

"I suggest you go out and do something productive to occupy your mind for a while."

"yeah i'll go do that, thanks paps, i don't know what i'd do without such an awesome brother like you." this seems to lighten up the atmosphere significantly.

"NYEH, YOU WOULD BE LAZYBONES ALL DAY OF COURSE"

"heh, your right about that."

 

"NOW OUT YOU GO" he says while walking me out the door.

"woah there paps, aren't you coming with me?"

 

"NOPE, UNDYNE IS COMING OVER AND I DONT NEED YOU MAKING PUNS THE WHOLE TIME SHE IS HERE."

 

"gill-ty as charged, but cod you blame me for doing so?"

 

"GOODBYE SANS!"

 

Slam!

 

well then.

 

it is sort of a relief that papyrus didn't decide to come along. i was planning to go to grillb's and this had to be my fifth time this week, but oh well i guess

 

~☆~☆~☆~☆~

 

I had decided to teleport my way there 'cause why not, and maybe also because i was too lazy to get there another way.

 

as i walk in I notice that the same old patrons are here save for one dude seated at the bar. I walk up to the bar and sit a couple seats away from the man and i start to immediately get scolded by grillby

 

"Sans, I can't have you doing this almost everyday."

 

as soon as grillby said this the man beside starts to choke on his drink. 

 

"you okay there bud?

 

Oh.

 

Cough. Cough. "Yeah, yeah-" cough. "Sorry, Sans is it?"

 

"yeah, what's it to ya?"

 

he seemed to shrink at my answer.

 

good.

 

"Look I'm sorry if I'm being a bother, but I know you used to go out with _______, and I don't-"

 

"i don't care, she's your girlfriend now, end of story."

 

why doesn't he just leave, I'm getting tired of his presence already. 

 

all of a sudden he just belts out laughing uncontrollably.

 

the nerve of this asshole, i ought to wipe off that smug smile of his.

 

 

"Man, you do know _______ is my sister, right?"

 

why can't he just keep his trap shut.

 

 

wait.

 

 

"did you just say _______ is your sister?"

 

"Yeah, did she not tell you?"

 

 

"Oh my God, she didnt?!" he starts laughing again.

 

"But in all seriousness, you really hurt her and if you truly cared for her you'd make it up to her."

 

now i feel like an idiot.

 

probably cause i am one.

 

"aahh….do you happen to know where she's at?"

 

"Yes I do, but I wouldn't try to make it up now because she's getting all the rest she can."

 

"You can come over tomorrow though and give her a morning surprise, just give me your phone number and I'll give you the okay."

 

"m'sorry for the misconception." i say as i give him my number.

 

"No worries dude, it's understandable."

 

"well i guess i better head out, it'd be wise to not get sloshed tonight."

 

"See ya."

 

with that i blip back home into my room and try to contain my emotions and process what just happened.

 

~☆~☆~☆~☆~

 

waking up the next morning i find the place being empty, of course this isnt rare due to paps going on early morning jogs.

 

i sit at the kitchen table patiently waiting to receive the message from _______'s brother. i didnt think it would be this nerve wracking waiting for one simple message.

 

but of course it would be like this, i broke up with my sweetheart just because of some stupid misunderstanding.

 

oh stars. 

 

will she even take me back after all this bullshit?

 

what would i even say to her?

 

bad thoughts aside, all i have to do is just wish for the best.

 

after a few minutes of racking through my thoughts and trying to unwind a buzzing noise jolts me back to my original state.

 

i quickly check my phone to see i had received a text from xander.

 

 

(xxx)-xxx-xxxx:  
Hey it's Xander, I'm leaving the house, but a spare key will be under the mat

 

me:  
k thx

 

as soon as i step out the door i get another text 

 

xander:  
Don't you kids get too frisky in there while im gone;)

 

 

yea, not answering that.

 

~☆~☆~☆~☆~

oddly enough i had decided to walk my way there since it wasnt that far of a walk.

 

i was on the steps of their house, when i reach under mat and get the key. I unlocked the door and stepped in quietly. the place was really nice, it had a very welcoming vibe and just looked cozy overall.

 

i quietly look around and see some small figurines decorating their living room, but i quickly stop snooping around seeing as i was trying to procastinate even more. i can't help it though, im scared she'll call me out for being a poor excuse of a monster.

 

but i'll never know until i stop being such a coward and go for it.

 

I go to her bedroom door and knock.

 

"Xander, not now, please let me sleep in."

 

oh stars.

 

"…..knock knock."

 

 

___________________________________________________

*_______'s POV*

Waking up the next morning I had a headache and I honestly just wanted to spend the whole day in bed. Hopefully Xander wouldn't end up dragging me out of bed and make me do normal human stuff.

 

I reach over to my nightstand and snatch my phone. I turn it on and the time reads 12 a.m. It's pretty late. I should probably get out of bed.

 

Nah, imma stay in bed.

 

I decide to just lay in bed and try to go back to sleep. Just then i hear knock.

 

Nooooooo.

 

"Xander, not now, please let me sleep in."

 

"…..knock knock."

 

No.

 

I get out of bed the fastest I've ever done in my life and fling the door open.

 

"you're supposed to-uff!"

 

I hug him.

 

"I'm sorry for what I did that drove you away from me."

 

"no no no, don't apologize all this was my fault."

 

"What, how?" I say as he walks us over to my bed to take a seat.

 

"a couple weeks back i saw you meet up with a man, who i now know is your brother, and i just immediately thought the worst." he looks up and gives me a remorseful and sad look, which breaks my heart.

 

"i just thought you were ashamed of me and got with someone useful of your time." He pauses for a bit. "if you don't want to get back together i completely understand."

 

I couldn't help but giggle at this and Sans seem to visibly deflate at this

 

"Sans you silly goose, you must seriously doubt my love for you." I kiss him on the forehead.

 

"Of course I want us to be back together you numbskull."

 

"Good, i can do this now"

 

He takes my face in his hands gently and kisses me with such passion. It's almost as if I could feel how much he had missed me. I of course return the action with just as much emotion.

 

We both pull away slowly and rest our foreheads together and stare into each others eyes

 

"i love you so much sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you so much! As tagged, this my first fanfiction. I hope my mediocre writing was good enough of a read though. If you spot any mistakes please understand that English isn't my mother language, so I'm very sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
